♫£“FRIO”£♫
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas. creo que resumen nada que ver¬¬
1. Los cinco capitulos que conforman esto!

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el credito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo unico mio de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas.

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estara hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Y caracteres distintos a los verdaderos. Espero que les guste. Pero creo que el resumen no tiene nada que ver.

**Importante: **lo que esta aquí escrito es lo mismo que esta en los siguientes "capitulos" (las otras paginas) esas paginas que no quieren abrir… hago esto porque me han llegado comentarios sobre que solo se puede leer el capitulo uno.. y los demas no los habren… de hecho he tratado de ver ese problema pero por mas que intento, no encuentro la falla… asi que de antemano disculpen los errores que pueden salir… asiq ahora si disfruten de todo el fic… nos vemos…

**Capitulo Uno: ƒ Anfangen ƒ**

¿Qué era en sí lo que yo mas buscaba?, creí haberlo encontrado hace cuatro días, cuando lo conocí a él. Bueno, de hecho cuando empecé a tratar con él, pero sin embargo ¿por que me dejé llevar por mis emociones?, ellas son las causantes de que siempre resulte herida. Sentimientos, aquellos que dicen que es lo que sientes, lo que yo he sentido en estos últimos nueve años ha sido puro dolor y desprecio de las demás personas, pero creo que también agradezco que me hayan dado unos momentos de felicidad aquellas personas que se han hecho cargo de mi. Pero… ese no es el punto.

Ahora estoy parada aquí en medio de la lluvia, las gotas caen a mi alrededor y no siento nada; es como si todo mi organismo se hubiese entumecido porque ni el viento llego a sentir. El tiempo llora por mí, ya que yo, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo.

¡Alguien tan superficial como podría haberse enamorado de alguien como yo!, así es como soy: una chica de ojos amatista, cabello azabache con destellos algo morados largo hasta la cintura, de estatura media, con una tez blanca, a quien le gusta el color negro, y no le gusta entablar conversación con las demás personas, resumiendo: soy una antisocial, pero también soy muy inteligente, soy la mejor en mi clase, que eso también me convierte en una nerd. Si, los conocidos mataditos que se la pasan haciendo cosas extrarriculares para los maestros o ya sea para la misma materia. Visto de negro todo los días, siempre algunas de las personas del plantel donde estudio, me tratan mal, y me dicen cosas muy groseras, sin embargo pongo oídos sordos y me apresuro a llegar a mi aula, me siento segura, pero cuando no, me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco de todo, sin importar nada, necesito ser la mejor y demostrarlo ante los demás, ya que mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, creo que tenía cinco años, y me tuve que ir con mis tíos, ellos me han apoyado en todo, y por eso quiero agradecérselos, con mis mejores notas. Ya que sin ellos, no sería nadie, aunque no me juzguen en la forma que visto, siempre saben que doy lo mejor de mi, y que antes demostraba mis sentimientos hacia los demás, por eso comprenden mi carácter, he sufrido mucho desde niña, aunque tenga su cariño, necesito el cariño de mis padres, los cuales ya no tengo, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por fortuna yo no iba con ellos, eso siempre me dicen mis tíos, aunque yo no lo veo de ese modo, hubiese querido morir con ellos, pero el hubiese no existe, ni existió y ni existirá.

Hace cuatro días, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul marino, tez pálida como la nieve, un poco más alto que yo, amable en muy contadas ocasiones, ya que es muy frío, usa unas gafas que con ellos tiene un toque misterioso; fue el que me ayudó cuando tenia problemas con sus amigos, que me habían empujado y por consecuencia yo me caí, tiré mis cosas, él me ayudó a recogerlas. Cuando acabamos:

Disculpa a mis amigos, a veces, son insoportables – fue lo que dijo de manera estoica.

No te preocupes, siempre pasa, ya estoy acostumbrada – respondí.

Bueno, como disculpas, ¿aceptarías ir a la cafetería con nosotros? – preguntó, ya de otra forma, pero con un dejo de frialdad.

En ese momento, sabía perfectamente en lo que me pasaría, si me iba con ellos – fue lo que pensé, sin embargo, acepté la invitación.

En el trayecto, sus amigos empezaron hacerme algunas bromas, no pesadas, pero si divertidas ya que nos empezamos a reír, y para mi sorpresa también lo hice, pero en ese momento no me importo y trataba de disfrutar el momento.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Sakura, pidió una malteada, ella es bonita, tiene cabello castaño claro, unos ojos esmeralda, tez con un deje de palidez, e iguales en la estatura, pero es muy egocéntrica, cree que el mundo gira alrededor de ella. Y lo que no se como es que su novio Shaoran, es un sádico, y directo con las personas, no le importa lastimarlas, ya que siempre que dice algo las lastima, y como que a veces se pone exageradamente serio, pero es por que tiene que cuidar también su reputación mas de lo usual, por igual hace bromas demasiado pesadas, de un humor negro, su cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros, de color castaño y ojos de color ámbar como la miel, es alto, esa es su complexión, y a veces que lo veo, esta peleándose con Eriol, el chico que me ayudó con mis cosas, rara vez me pregunto el motivo de porque se llevan tan bien, si tienen carácter opuestos, aunque se dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Después de que tomamos el almuerzo, descubrimos que todos teníamos cosas en común, auque ellos, eran populares, es decir, superficiales, de hecho así se les califican, ellos también se podrían decir que eran nerd, ya que tenían las mejores calificaciones, pero ninguno se dejaba. También, Sakura perdió a su mamá, Shaoran a su padre, pero Eriol; el día en que murieron sus padres, él se había enojado con ellos, por lo que me dijo, él tenía diez años cuando eso pasó, y que ahora vive con su abuelo, literalmente ya que no se la pasa en la casa, siempre anda de viaje, o en su trabajo. Así que técnicamente todo el día, no las pasamos juntos, tomamos las mismas clases y no lo sabía. Bueno eso ni siquiera me importaba, por que no se quienes son mis compañeros de clase, de hecho me da igual, ya que he oído que ni siquiera ellos, es decir mis "compañeros" intentan hablarme, para mi mucho que mejor, no me gustaría estarme involucrando con mas gente. Me llevaron a casa, pero se quedó un rato el pelinegro. Y cuando nos despedimos, él se acerco a mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos, no pude reaccionar y solamente me quedé estática. Cuando terminó de abrazarme puso sus manos en mis hombros y se me quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos y después posó sus labios en mi mejilla izquierda, se marchó sin mirar atrás, mientras que yo me perdía en la oscuridad.

Continuara…

Nota de autora:

Bueno aquí esta uno fanfic de CCS, como ya lo habrán notado ¬¬, pero lo sorprendente es que, me dejaron en la escuela hacer un cuento, así que fue este el que hice, pero obvio utilice mis propios personajes, no mas que para subirlo a FF lo trate de acoplar a este anime y manga. Que a mí me gusto como quedo. Este en el titulo del capitulo, esta escrito en Aleman y quiere decir "Empiezo". Y otra cosa, en algunos casos, me a estado ayudando mi contraparte Ray, si en situaciones medias románticas, aunque no tanto. Ahora si me voy, y dejen comentarios, se acepta de todo, a excepción de virus. Sep ya se esta muy corto, tratare de alargarlo un poco mas.

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_

Capitulo Dos: ƒ** Zweifeln** ƒ

Al día siguiente, cuando desperte pense que todo era un sueño, producto de mi imaginación por el cual mi subconsciente se comunicaba conmigo pidiendo que me relacionara con mas gente. En realidad ya era un poco tarde, pero no mucho para poder ir a la escuela caminando, cuando sali de la casa pude ver a Shaoran que estaba arriba de su Ferrari color rojo con lineas en la parte del cofre color negro con una lineacion blanca; habia pasado a recogerme para irnos juntos, ese gesto no me lo esperaba, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, así que me fui con él.

Me cayó bien, si podría ser sádico y hasta masoquista pero tuvimos una conexión de cómo si toda la vida nos hubiéramos conocido. En el trayecto me platico, como era que se habian conocido. Según, dice él que fue chistoso, ya que la primera vez que se vieron ninguno de ellos se podia ver en pintura, ya que siempre estaban enfrentandose con cualquier cosa o por que uno llamaba mas la atención que el otro, asi que nada mas de repente dejamos esas discusiones sin sentido y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Y no tengo idea de como paso eso – me dijo como que si lo que estuviera recordando fuese doloroso, pero aun así, no mostró debilidad ante mi.

Asi que, ustedes se hicieron amigos por que eran enemigos, no? – trate de relajarlo

Literalmente, si, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado los tres, pero eso que no lo sepa Eriol por que se va a sentir mas superior de lo que ya se siente – fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que ellos tres tuvieron que salir adelante por si mismos, mientras que yo parecia una simbiotica(1)

De acuerdo, no le dire nada… y por cierto cuanto tiempo tienes con Sakura?

Pues llevamos como tres años, pero al principio pense que Eriol sentia algo por ella, pero me di cuenta de que la quiera como a una hermana, asi que por eso, mucho mas seguido nos peleabamos, pero afortunadamente él me lo dijo, asi que quede como un estupido al pensar que el la queria de otra forma

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, decirte a ti mismo… estupido…

Mira, sabes que, ya no te cuento nada ¬¬, te burlas de lo que digo y yo pense que eras diferente, rompes las estadisticas que tenia sobre ti ¬¬

De hecho siempre rompo las estadisticas, los conceptos, y lo que se inventan sobre mi y no sigo las reglas, siempre y cuando yo quiero, que eso quede claro – creo que ya estábamos cerca.

Cuando llegamos al plantel. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros, en especial en mí, ya que era inusual que una Dark se paseara con un Popular, muy quitados de la pena, pero, Shaoran pasó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y tuve mi mirada en alto.

Después nos encontraron los otros, me habían pedido ir a una fiesta con ellos al día siguiente, el anfitrión iba ser Eriol, el pasaría a recogerme. Creo que ese día, no pude hacerme a la idea de que iba a ir a una fiesta sólo para los populares, tenía que ir bien vestida, fue ahí cuando cometí el error de pensar con mi sentido común, de dejarme llevar por lo que dicen, hacerle caso a la gente y no oír mi propia voz, que a gritos me decía que no hiciera eso, que fuera como siempre me visto.

En la tarde, me quede encerrada en mi habitación, tratando de decidir que era lo que me iria a poner para ir a la fiesta. Asi que le fui a pedir algo a mi tia ya que ella tenia una blusa que me habia gustado.

De hecho si fui vestida de negro pero sólo con toques sotisficados, había ido elegante, y ese concepto incluye también blanco. En realidad ese era el tercer día que convivía con ellos, cuando se llegó la hora tan anhelada, Eriol pasó por mí a las ocho de la noche en su carro deportivo color azul marino; que tambien era un Ferrari, y fuimos directo a su casa, eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero en el trayecto… nos desviamos un poco y fuimos a otro lado, en realidad no tenia idea de donde me encontraba, pero Eriol pudo hacer correr al auto a una velocidad de 240 y se sentia tan genial, ya que la adrenalina te recorria por todo el cuerpo y hacia que desearas algo mas peligroso que eso…

Tomoyo, sabes, quiero decirte algo – empezó, se notaba un poco nervioso y eso me extraño, pero aun asi no bajaba la velociad.

¿Y que quieres decirme? – le dije.

Es que en estos días, que hemos convivido, creo que tú me empiezas a gustar, no… de hecho creo que ya me había enamorado de ti, y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

No lo podía creer – pensé – este… no sé que decir.

No tienes que decir algo, solo lo quería que lo supieras.

De hecho es tan repentino, que… - pero el me calló con sus labios, ya que el auto se habia quedado inmóvil para que pudiera besarme, no sabia que hacer, solo sentí que mis emociones, tomaron control y correspondí el beso. He ahí otro error más grande que el otro.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos ahora si, a su casa pero no sabia que tema entablar para hacer una conversación, el silencio se hizo muy pesado e irritante para mi, creí que en el trayecto me desmayaría por tanto silencio, si podria ser antisocial, y todo pero tambien necesito hablar auque sea conmigo misma, pero no podia hacerlo por que alguien estaba aun costado de mi, por otro lado, me di cuenta de que el venía como si nada, creo que está bien entrenado con eso de no mostrar emociones, yo también, pero ellas toman el control algunas veces, pero mi cara sigue sin emoción alguna, he oído que me apodan corazón de roca, y la dama del frio invierno ya que no muestro ninguna de mis emociones, y cuando paso cerca de las personas queda un silencio abrumador, pero lo que ellas no saben es que por dentro estén como locas y quieran salir a la superficie como estaban en ese momento.

Llegamos a su casa, habían pocas personas, todos se me quedaron viendo raro, especialmente Shaoran, y Sakura. Tenían que estarlo, ya que como había dicho, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra, una falda en corte de pico y una blusa blanca que me llegaba hasta el ombligo. Me habían dicho que me veía bien y resaltaba más mis bellos ojos amatistas.

Estuvimos bailando por un rato, cuando los chicos se fueron quien sabe a donde y me dejaron con Sakura, pero también ella desapareció, así que me dediqué a buscarlos. Trate de preguntarles a las personas que estaban ahí, pero decidi que lo mejor era buscarlos por mi propia cuenta, después de cierto tiempo los encontre, adentro de una habitación, bueno de hecho no los podia ver pero si oir, porque habian dejado la puerta entre abierta y de vista solo podia ver a Sakura que estaba abrazada de Shaoran que estaban viendo hacia delante, supuse que ahí estaba Eriol, pero estaba apunto de hablarles cuando oí algo que no me podía creer.

Continuara…

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_

Capitulo Tres: ƒ** Schmerz** ƒ

Era algo que en realidad no me podía creer, pero después de unos dos segundos me di cuenta de que si podía pasar, lo que estaban diciendo mis "amigos"…

Esta bien, se lo he dicho y me a correspondido, así que ahora me deben dinero. – había dicho Eriol, pero lo que me sorprende fue en la forma que dijo, lo dijo de una forma fría e indiferente, antes lo había oído hablar de esa forma, pero esta vez fue distinto, tal vez por lo que dijo y especialmente que estaba dirigido especialmente para mi. Y por primera vez en mis 9 años sin emociones, dejé que se escapara una lagrima, era muy solitaria y "fría" aunque en realidad se sentía muy caliente y mas por donde dejaba su rastro, pero solamente fue esa la única que derrame, no había motivo alguno para derramar cientos de ellas. No lo iba a permitir, aunque quisieran ser libres. Sin embargo ahí me quedé, en vez de irme y olvidar todo, tratando de oír que más decían.

OK. Eriol, te lo pondremos en tu cuenta, mañana por la mañana, así que ahora rómpele el corazón muy lentamente –había dicho la castaña, con esa voz que a veces te retumban los oídos.- no mejor espérate, y dale una puñalada por la espalda, para que así veamos como "estalla", será mas divertido ver eso.

Eso seria fantástico, alguien va a sufrir… pude darme cuenta, que a veces le lastima lo que dicen los demás, así que no te preocupes será maravilloso verla ahí, llorando sin importar nada. – dijo el pelicastaño. – aunque realmente quisiera ver, que es lo que hace para poder salir de esta intacta o por lo menos con su poca dignidad que le quede.

Eso fue lo peor de todo, que Shaoran que lo consideraba como mi hermano mayor, me traiciona de la forma más vil que pudo haberme hecho. Mientras que Sakura no aprendiera de sus errores, aunque bien dicen por ahí, es de humanos cometer errores, pero yo opino distinto, entre mas errores cometamos, mas inhumanos nos volvemos, ya que no aprendemos de lo que hacemos. Sin embargo, no se da cuenta de que ella misma se hace daño. Tal vez… a ellos no los odié tanto, ya que las palabras se las lleva el viento, al que si realmente odie en ese instante fue a Eriol, que por él, fue que me haya juntado con ellos, y depositar mi entera confianza, pero tan bien yo tuve la culpa, ya que sabía en lo que me metía, con toda la intención me metí en la boca del lobo, pero también me di cuenta de que no estoy también entrenada como creí. Para no demostrar ninguna reacción que no me espero en algún momento.

Después de oír, de que técnicamente todo era una apuesta, me fui de ahí con pasos lentos y silenciosos, así como había llegado, luego me quedé donde estaba el ponche, tome un vaso de "eso", era de un color rojizo-anaranjado y por lo que se contiene jugo de mango, naranja y de piña, es como una combinación exótica de cierta forma pero que contiene alcohol, además ya estoy acostumbrada a tomarlo, pero como siempre sentí que en mi garganta tenia fuego ya que me estaba quemando con el primer trago, después de que me lo tome la sentía muy seca y áspera, después me volvía a servir y un solo sorbo me lo acabé. Al momento alguien me agarraba por el hombro y volteé a ver quien era, Eriol, me estaba viendo tiernamente, pero creo que su mirada ya no era la misma, o al menos ya no lo veía igual.

Me aparto de ahí y fuimos al balcón, me tenia abrazada por la espalda y su quijada sobre mi hombro, desde ahí se podían apreciar cientos de estrellas; también estaba la luna tan resplandeciente y mas por que era luna llena, nada mas, que no pude apreciarla como siempre lo hacía, estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones y aun me pregunto en que estaba pensando, el me decía y me decía muchas cosas pero no le prestaba atención, solo miraba hacia la nada, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que me preguntaba, así que lo último que recuerdo que dijo fue:

Te llevo a casa – lo dijo tan amable.

Solamente asentí. Y deje que mis pasos me llevaran

De camino a mi casa se volvió a situar el silencio, si aquel silencio que al principio me disgustaba y ahora era mi completo amigo y aliado, creo que fue tan relajante que ya no me acordaba en donde estaba, pero también sentí que rápido llegamos, porque después pude ver que aquel chico de mirada misteriosa me abría la puerta y me daba la mano para ayudarme a salir. Se la tomé, y baje sin dificultad, aunque también pude hacerlo sin su ayuda, solté su mano y pretendía ir directo a la puerta pero se interpuso y me acorraló en sus brazos, yo ahí estuve, tratando de que su colonia se quedara grabada en mi memoria, y todo su ser porque después de lo que había sucedido, ya no volvería entablar conversación con el, ni siquiera le dirigiría la mirada. Luego me alzó el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, pero se me acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca, cuando sentí el contacto, me separé de él, me vio extrañado y trato de volverme abrazar, pero yo ya no lo dejé y fue cuando tenía que decirle:

Ya no vuelvas a buscarme – le dije de una manera fría.

¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto, ya que no entendía nada.

A eso exactamente – le volví a responder

Pero sigo sin entenderte

Pobre iluso, creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo- le dije de forma cínica y la sonrisa que le copie a Shaoran, esa llena de maldad.

¿Suceder?, no sé de qué me estés hablando.

Bueno, solo en resumen, ni tú, ni tus amigos van a hacerme daño, nadie lo ha hecho, ni nadie lo hará. Así que si me permites déjame pasar o me conocerás.

Tomoyo, si creo que tienes razón, lástima que ya te diste cuenta, iba a ser un gran espectáculo, además, lo íbamos a ser público – lo dijo descaradamente.

Bueno, ya me aclaraste todo así que permiso – le dije de una forma no muy sutil.

No, tu no te vas, por que necesito que todo este completo – vi que tenia una sonrisa, y que también se me acercaba

Me agarró por las muñecas y no me dejaba ir, así que me rehusaba ante los movimientos tan bruscos que me estaba dando. Luego en ese momento, el incrédulo me trató de calmar agarrándome de los hombros, pero se creyó que ya me había calmado, sin embargo me volteó para quedar cara a cara, y fue en ese momento aproveche para darle una patada en su parte baja. Sólo vi. que se quedó adolorido ahí en la acera. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré, mis tíos, sólo me vieron, pero no dijeron nada, me fui a mi cuarto, ahí me quede sola como siempre lo estaba, aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca estaba sola, contaba con mis tíos. Me metí al baño, me mire al espejo, estaba muy agitada, el sudor corría por todo mi cuerpo, y de repente mi puño fue directo al espejo y este se quebró en muchos pedazos, solo se podría decir que me aruñe, nada grave, me desinfecté y me vendé, trate de olvidar todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo demasiadas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza y todas ellas eran de los momentos "felices" que habíamos compartido los cuatro, después de tanto pensar me quedé dormida unas cuantas horas.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola que tal, se que creo que muchas(os) me querrán matar por lo que he escrito, si ya lo se, pero la historia original (que es mía) así esta, y no puedo cambiarla mucho, pero bueno ya lo hice, pero también les informo que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo, al menos que quieran un epilogo díganme y tratare de hacerlo. Se me olvidaba el titulo del capitulo anterior se llamo "DUDA" y este se llama "DOLOR", están escritos en alemán. También agradezco sus review a**Shami, Malu Daidoji, Johanna-Ikari, amycvs y angeli014,** y disculpa creo que voy a tener en mi conciencia u.u .

Espero pronto leerlas. n.n JA-NE

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_

Capitulo Cuatro: ƒ** Märtyrertod** ƒ

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con algo de dolor de cabeza, creo que había sido por haber bebido anoche, pero sinceramente no creo que haya hecho efecto algo tan insignificante ya que en si, mucho alcohol no contiene la bebida, pero si estaba fermentada. Me fui directo a bañarme y así poder quitarme la pereza y el dolor de cabeza que traía; aunque a esos dolores ya estaba acostumbrada ya que siempre me empezaba a doler con cualquier cosa. Trate de ir igual, como si lo que hubiera sucedido, fuera una piedra en el camino. Y así es como lo considero.

Cuando intentaba salir de casa, mis tíos me desearon un buen día, estaban desayunando en el comedor, pero note algo en la mirada de mi tía, creo que denotaban culpabilidad y lastima, pero no dije nada, trate de ignorar el hecho, después de que cerré la puerta, en toda la ciudad estaba lloviendo, muy tenue, era como si una brisa chocara con mi rostro, pero eso no me importo me sentía bien estar debajo de eso que parecía lluvia, aunque para muchos no les gustara, pude observar que varias personas se iban a refugiar a un establecimiento o trataban de ir lo mas rápido que podían para no mojarse, sin embargo yo, aun seguía caminando debajo de lo que llamaban lluvia.

Después de caminar por un rato llegue al plantel, casi no había nadie, solo unos cuantos estudiantes refugiados en unos salones con sus amigos o compañeros, me fui directo a las canchas y heme aquí, debajo ya de una regadera, ya que la lluvia aumentó la intensidad de sus gotas, ahora estoy parada en medio de la cancha de básquet, con toda mi ropa húmeda, caminé y me detuve, luego gire mi rostro hacia el cielo, a quien le sonreí de una forma triste y lastimera. Así estuve unos cuantos minutos, hasta que oí unos pasos se acercaban, no le di importancia. Sin embargo… alguien pronuncio mi nombre.

Daidouji, necesito hablar contigo – dijo alguien detrás de mí, giré sobre mis talones y pude ver la causa de mis problemas.

No hay nada de que hablar, Hiragizawa – le dije de la manera más fría que pude, creo que ni siquiera el frío que se siente, lo dejaría tan helado.

Claro que hay muchas cosas de que hablar y aunque no me quieras escuchar, lo harás. – se le oía su voz desesperada.

Y según tú ¿cómo? – le contesté arrogantemente

Obligándote…

Nunca debes de obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere… es desagradable cuando hacen eso – le conteste de la misma forma

Entonces déjame explicarte

… - me quede pensando por un momento – esta bien, puedes proseguir con "tu" relato.

Esa apuesta si fue cierta, sin embargo no pensaba que terminaría así, por que después de que platicamos en la cafetería me empezaste a gustar, les comente a Shaoran y a Sakura sobre lo ocurrido, y solamente me dijeron que no les importaban lo que hiciera, sin embargo quería que cumpliera la apuesta, y lo hice…

No puedo creerte – le corte

Déjame terminar – me suplica – y lo hice, pero cuando me empezaron a decir que tenia que hacerte sufrir, eso ya no estaba en mis planes, y supongo que fue donde tu te fuiste y no acabaste de oír lo que estábamos diciendo. Les dije que no y ellos pues se resignaron, pero ellos también te aprecian de verdad, pero es que así es su naturaleza, no los puedes cambiar.

¿Y fue por eso que anoche me trataste de una manera muy estoica? – le pregunte con un deje de alteración

En cierta forma si, ya que no me dejaste explicar, solo llegaste a conclusiones – su voz cambio a algo de indignación

No me importa ya lo que digas, nunca te volveré a creer

Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Si realmente me quieres como dices, entonces nunca vuelvas a buscarme o dirigirme la palabra- le contesté.

¿Estás completamente segura? – preguntó un poco dudoso

Si, nunca lo había estado como ahora.

Si ese es tu deseo, te lo cumpliré… que seas muy feliz "mi amatista"

Después de oír eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue alejando cada vez más de mi y para siempre. Solamente pude observar su silueta desaparecer, en cambio después me senté; miré de nuevo hacia el cielo y me reí de una forma tan macabra, que solo se podía oír el eco de mi risa y el aleteo de las aves asustadas, luego sólo dejé que el viento se llevara estas palabras "en algún lugar, siempre… será invierno".

FIN

**Notas de autora:**

Hola mina!!... como empezare, si esta muy corto el final, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer… si me han de querer linchar, pero tranquilos que no expanda el pánico, haré un epilogo, y ahí me va a ayudar Ray, pero me parece, que tendrán que esperar ya que en primera estoy en semana de exámenes (que horror) y en segunda no tengo todavía idea de lo que escribiré, así que espero que sean pacientes, me parece que van a ser dentro de dos semanas cuando suba el epilogo, solo espero que sea un poco antes. Bueno gracias por leer.

Agradecimientos a: **Malu Daidoji, Johanna-Ikari y angeli014 **y también a todos los demás que leen. Arigatou nos vemos en el siguiente… bye.. ahh.. Antes el titulo es MARTIRIO… ahora si adiós.

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Nota del autor.: **Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que piensa Eriol.

Epilogo: ƒ** Cuento de Recuerdos **ƒ

Y así es como termina esa historia – le contesto una mujer un poco madura, ya que casi alcanzaba los 27 años de edad.

Pero no me gusta el final, kasaan – replico una niña de unos seis años de edad, con unos ojos color azul marino y cabello negro con reflejos morados.

Pero me dijiste que querías algo diferente, no que siempre con los finales que dicen "y vivieron felices para siempre", eso fue lo que me comentaste Eri

Bueno, esta bien, si fue cierto, pero a pesar de estar muy triste me encanto, ya que utilizaste tu nombre y el de otosan junto con los de mis tíos… aunque eso yo te lo pedí – rió de forma inocente la pequeña

Si, pero me dio un montón de trabajo inventarte una historia para que te duermas, que además eso es lo que deberías de estar haciendo en este preciso momento, jovencita – le comento su madre

Esta bien, pero con una condición

Cual?

Que mañana me la vuelvas a contar para aprendérmela, si?

Esta bien, pero ahora ya duérmete

Se acerco a la niña y le deposito un beso en la frente, la tapo con las sabanas, y después se fue directo a la puerta, donde se quedo unos momentos para poder observar como su hija cerraba sus ojos de tan cansado día, apago la luz de la habitación y dejo entre abierto por alguna razón que se presentase.

Después solo pudo darse media vuelta y dar unos pasos fuera de la habitación ya que alguien la tomo de la cintura y la arrincono contra la pared, en la cual los dos individuos se quedaron viendo fijamente con esos ojos zafiro y amatistas, luego se pudo observar que uno de los cuerpos caía inconsciente a las brazos de sus ser amado.

El chico de cabello negro azulado, cargo a su esposa y la llevo a la habitación, donde la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama, para que no se hiciera mas daño, así que tomo el teléfono y marco a un numero, que ya se sabia de memoria. Después de acabar de hablar se sentó al lado de la cama contemplando a su querida y angelical amante.

Sin embargo, al pasar un cierto tiempo se oyó sonar el timbre de la casa, en el cual el señor de esta, fue abrir para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, los cuales se habían casado hace tiempo igual que el. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar para que así, pudieran hablar sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Pero también, para que se pudieran refugiar del frío que estaba haciendo ese día, además de que traían a Raito cargando, se refugiaba en los brazos de su padre, bien dormido y acurrucado en su pecho. Los guió a la recamara de su hija.

El de ojos color café claro, recostó a su hijo a un lado de Eri, que yacía completamente dormida, y lo arropo, al terminar salio de ahí junto con los otros dos adultos. Se fueron directamente a la habitación del dueño de la casa, se abrieron paso y observaron que su amiga estaba un poco pálida.

Rápidamente el chico de ojos cafés, agarro el maletín que traía cargando su esposa, y se dispuso a revisar a su amiga, trato con ella unos momentos, pero parecía que no podía dar crédito a lo que había descubierto, así que decidió volver a verificar con el mismo procedimiento que había realizado anteriormente, pero pareciera ser que sus instintos no fallaban porque volvieron a dar lo mismo. Así que opto por la manera más fácil, sacarle sangre, y hacerle estudios para poder tener una base y decir lo que le ocurría. Cuando acabo de sacar unos cinco mililitros de sangre, se dio me día vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin dar explicación a nadie, eso era lo que quería hacer, sin embargo alguien lo detuvo por el brazo, y vio unos ojos suplicantes que necesitaban saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya había subido a su carro, cuando el de ojos zafiro pudo reaccionar de lo que había dicho su amigo, en si no lo podía creer, era verdad eso que le había dicho y por eso quería hacer lo estudios correspondientes en el hospital en el que trabajaba?. Solo tendría que esperar a que llegara, eso era lo complicado, tener que esperar más o menos como una hora, hasta que él llegara.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda, trato de guiar a su amigo, hasta la habitación de su esposa, para que pudieran cuidarla los dos juntos… cuando llegaron notaron que ella ya estaba despierta y con una media sonrisa ya que se fijo que su amiga estaba ahí, eso quería decir que su hermano también se encontraba por algún lugar de la casa.

Sakura. Como estas? – pregunto la que estaba recostada en la cama

Bien Tomoyo, pero tu no estas en la condición de preguntar eso, tu eres la que esta mal – le contesto la de ojos esmeralda

No te preocupes, estaré bien, verdad Eriol?

Si, tu estas completamente bien, pero si me preguntas Shaoran no esta, se fue al hospital, llegara como dentro de una hora

Ohh. Y eso por que, que no era hoy el día de descanso, bueno de hecho es mañana, pero con el simple hecho de pasar ya las once de la noche, quiere decir que el debería de estar descansando y no en el hospital, cierto?

Bueno Tomoyo, es cierto, pero se presento un problema y tuvo que regresarse, luego viene.

Y donde esta Raito?

Esta en la habitación de Eri, durmiendo igual que ella – le contesto su amiga

Y me podrías decir que significo todo ese "cuento" que le contaste a nuestra hija – le dijo el de cabello negro azulado

Ahh, pues un cuento, que fue realidad. O acaso así no fue la historia?

Etto, de que hablan? – pregunto la otra chica

Es que hace rato, cuando estaba acostando a Eri, le conté un cuento que en realidad no fue tan cuento, ya que sucedió, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos y me tiraron y desde entonces no nos hemos separado… bueno después del mal entendido.

Ahh, ya me acorde, y eso le contaste

Y con nuestros nombres, aunque Eri fue quien se lo pidió, que usara nuestros nombres

Si, pero ella sabe que fue un cuento inventado, y además quería algo distinto. No como los de Disney, que siempre acaban viviendo felices para siempre

Y que acaso nosotros no acabamos viviendo felices para siempre? – dijo exaltado Eriol

Si, pero para ello, tuve que pasar por cosas y también tu, además fue un ejemplo, no le iba a contar toda la historia, lo que ocurrió después de que te fueras y yo me quedara bajo la lluvia.

…

…

Ay Shaoran, ya llega por favor T.T – pensó la chica de ojos esmeralda

Trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible en su carro, como ya era de noche solo había unos cuantos carros que estaban en la avenida hiendo de aquí para allá. Doblo hacia la izquierda, ya se podía divisar el hospital, se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Bajo del ascensor y se dirigió con la encargada de esa hora, le explico lo que quería que hiciera con la muestra de sangre, ella se negaba ya que como no era una paciente del hospital, no se podían hacer análisis de alguien de fuera, sin embargo Shaoran utilizo un as bajo la manga, le dijo que si lo hacia, cuando el llegara de su descanso la acompañaría a almorzar, fue cuando ella acepto la propuesta y se dirigió hacia una puerta y se adentro en la habitación. Dejando a Shaoran esperando y haciendo guardia hasta que ella llegara.

Después de una pequeña discusión, ya los tres estaban calmados, si bueno Sakura estaba aliviada ya que no vería como se desenlazaría la batalla, entre palabras y cosas hirientes. Era algo muy útil, el haber aprendido a usar la mascarada de indiferencia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, Sakura estaba recordando como ocurrió el hecho de cómo se conocieron y el motivo de su despedida.

Cuando ella se había quedado riendo, otras dos personas que estaban cerca de ahí, habían observado todo lo ocurrido, se sentían culpables de no poder hacer nada y todo por complicar la apuesta que habían hecho hace cinco días. Habían echado a perder la relación de su amigo todo por una estupida apuesta, aunque al principio les resultaba divertido, ya que no conocían a fondo a aquella chica que por varios meses la habían estado observando pero solo en las clases ya que después de eso, se les desaparecía y no sabían por donde le había dado. Sin embargo quien la estaba observando solo eran dos personas, la tercer persona no estaba enterado de lo que estaban tramando sus amigos, si no hace poco tiempo, el había accedido sin ninguna objeción, pero, algo fue lo que cambio en los planes de los otros, el que su amigo se haya enamorado no lo tenían planeado, pero sin embargo no quitaron el dedo del renglón y casi lo habían obligado a que acabara la apuesta, ya que a ellos no les habían enseñado quedarse en el camino de algo que se quiere que se haga, pero ahora era todo distinto, esa chica les había caído mega súper bien que mejor solo se conformaron con saber que Eriol ya se le había declarado y estarían juntos. Más nunca se pusieron a pensar si ella algún día descubriría eso, y vaya que fue rápida en como descubrir la verdad. Ese día todo pasó muy rápido, pero, fue cuando ella estaba en el hospital siendo atendida por muchos médicos y ellos estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que Eriol había ido por los tíos de Tomoyo.

Se bajo del carro y se dirigió a la puerta. Toco el timbre y vio que la que le abrió la puerta era su mujer. Se adentro y pudo saber lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Pudo ver a su hermana ya con su color natural y solo se limito a sonreír como lo hacia con ella, fue y la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecía su único "hermano".

Bueno ya que estamos los cuatro, quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió cuando yo le dije que no quería saber nada de él – empezó la chica de ojos amatistas.

Esta bien, pero no se para que quieres saber algo que ocurrió hace once años aproximadamente – le dijo su hermano – bueno esta bien, te voy a contar – cambio de opinión ya que le había ofrecido una mirada poco amable

Yo sigo diciendo que no tiene caso que te lo cuenten – opino Sakura – eso ya ocurrió deberías de olvidarlo

Pues entre mas me lo nieguen, yo mas insistiré

Mejor empieza Shaoran no quiero estar oyendo a Tomoyo, me va a dar una migraña, ahh y cuando acabes me dices que fue lo que ocurrió haya en el hospital – le ordeno Eriol

FLASH BACK

Todo ocurrió cuando Eriol se alejo y tú te quedas ahí sentada, pero después de eso vi que te acostaste, pero como estaba lloviendo un poco más fuerte, Sakura trato de llevarme a un salón cerca de ahí, para que pudiéramos vigilarte…

Había pasado aproximadamente como una hora, y tu seguías sin mover ni siquiera ni un apiz, volvimos a salir de ahí, caminamos hasta donde estabas tu, pero lo que me sorprendió fue, ver algo rojo alrededor de tu cuerpo, nos asustamos y te toque, estabas con pulso muy bajo, estabas ardiendo en calentura, Sakura y nos pusimos bien pálidos, yo marque a un hospital para que mandaran a una ambulancia y ella le marco a Eriol para que fuera por tus tíos.

Cuando llego la ambulancia, preguntaron quien era su pariente, yo les dije que era tu hermano, sabia que no era correcto hacer eso, ya que me preguntarían cosas que a lo mejor con el simple hecho de observarte no sabría que decir, casi no sabíamos nada de ti. Pero aun así me arriesgue, me fui con ellos adentro de la ambulancia, veía como los paramédicos te pusieron un respirador artificial ya que respirabas con mucha dificultad. De repente abriste los ojos y me miraste fijamente, tus ojos amatistas estaban llenos de dolor, pero después oí un sonido, eso no me gusto para nada, ya que los que te estaban atendiendo te estaban dando electroshock para que tu corazón latiera de nuevo, para que estuvieras con vida en este mundo injusto y para que siguieras siendo mi hermana, a la cual tenia que estar protegiendo, pero no, tu hermano fue quien te orillo a hacer esto, por mi fue que tu te intentaras quitar la vida, ya que si no viera sido por mi insistencia de hacer esa apuesta, tu estarías feliz a tu manera junto a Eriol, y supongo que él ahora esta con tus tíos, tratando de explicar lo que paso no a grandes rasgos ya que los únicos que supimos lo que realmente te había pasado éramos nosotros dos, pero Sakura venia en la parte de atrás conduciendo mi auto para que llegara junto conmigo.

Luego de eso, vi como te bajaban en la camilla y se dirigían corriendo a la entrada del hospital, yo iba corriendo detrás de ellos, también vi como unos doctores iban hablando con los paramédicos, se veían preocupados, solo me di cuenta de que yo me había detenido en una gran puerta, y que aun lado de mi se encontraba una enfermera que trataba de hablar con migo pero yo no le hice caso. Cuando salí de mi trance vi que estaba Sakura aun lado de mi, y era ella quien estaba respondiendo lo que la enfermera preguntaba, me pareció que hubo una pregunta que no supo contestar y se fue de ahí a pasar todos los datos a una computadora, aunque yo sentía que estaba ausente, pero lo que en verdad me trajo de vuelta fue el abrazo que me dio Sakura y unas cuantas lagrimas que estaba derramando en mi camisa, la sentía húmeda, pero lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento era esperar y créeme a mi eso no me gusta hacer.

Después de un tiempo, llego Eriol con tus tíos, era la primera vez que los veía, tu tía se parecía mucho a ti, pero supuse que ella era la hermana de tu mama lo único que cambiaba eran sus ojos color escarlata, el tío tenia el cabello grisáceo y ojos dorados utilizaba lentes, se veía muy preocupado. Platique con ellos, todo lo que había sucedido, y el señor se dirigió donde estaba la enfermera que le pregunto cosas a Sakura. También les mencione que les había dicho a los médicos que yo era su hermano. Ellos no dijeron nada pero se veían contentos cuando mencione eso. Luego después de vario tiempo, salio un doctor.

END FLASH BACK

Y lo demás es historia… - menciono Shaoran, se veía con los ojos llorosos

Supongo, pues ese día, por quedarme bastante tiempo en el agua, me pego hipotermia, y me afecto mas, por la herida que me hice – lo dijo de una forma tan sencilla, que exaspero a Eriol y salio de ahí

Deberías hablar con el, nosotros nos vamos, si quieres me puedo llevar a Eri, y así que pase tiempo con Raito, los voy a llevar al parque de diversiones – menciono Sakura

Sakura, háblale a Eriol, necesito decirle lo que descubrí

Esta bien

Salio de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos. Un largo silencio se apodero de aquella habitación, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se oían el respirar de cada uno y el tic tac del reloj de pared. Entraron los otros dos que habían salido y no espero mas, menciono algo que los dos se quedaron impactados. Así que Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Eri, sacaron de ahí a Raito y también a su sobrina, les avisaron que se la llevarían y la pasarían a dejar mañana en la tarde. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

A parte de oír aquello que les había dicho Shaoran, no habían querido decir ninguna palabra, mas sin ningún prejuicio se acerco el de ojos zafiro hasta la cama de su amada. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, ella sonrió con sensualidad, utilizo sus mañas para poder engatusar a alguien. Pero el tampoco se dejo engañar tan fácilmente, pero aun a pesar de saber que era lo que tenia planeado se dejo llevar por primera vez por su esposa.

_Recuerdo que el día en que despertaste, te me quedaste viendo de distinta forma, ya no era indiferencia, pero tampoco era felicidad, simplemente pude notar que ya me tomabas en cuenta, y por más que me pidieras nunca perseguirte, te seguiría siligiosamente para poder estar a tu lado. Te dije que no deberías haber intentado cortarte, a lo mejor fue por diversión tuya, pero sabias que estabas ya demasiado fría y no resistirías estar ahí, pero sin embargo tu lo hiciste. Y ella me respondió, "los fuertes también se rompen, igual como tu lo hiciste antes de que yo lo hiciera, o acaso me equivoco, Eriol?"_

Eso quedo en el pasado y ahora lo único que podía procesar su cerebro, era que ella otra vez, estaba embarazada. Y tenia el nombre perfecto para su bebe, lo llamaría Yori, no importaba si seria hombre o mujer, quedaba muy bien para uno u otro.

**-FIN-**

Nota de autores

Ray: aquí esta el epilogo, si el gran final tan esperado y lo hice yo.

Artemissa: tranquilo Ray, pero yo fui quien te asistió para que pudiera llevar lo mismo que mi historia.

Ray: si, eso lo se, y agradezco a Malu Daidoji y a Johanna-Ikari, por haber seguido de principio a fin esta historia, ademas de unas cuantas ideas que me dio Johanna. Arigatou.

Artemissa: y también a todos aquellos que se dieron una vuelta por aquí, y lo leyeron. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!!!


	2. Anfangen

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el credito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo unico mio de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas.

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estara hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Y caracteres distintos a los verdaderos. Espero que les guste. Pero creo que el resumen no tiene nada que ver. Dedicado a **Daulaci**

**Capitulo Uno: ƒ Anfangen ƒ**

¿Qué era en sí lo que yo mas buscaba?, creí haberlo encontrado hace cuatro días, cuando lo conocí a él. Bueno, de hecho cuando empecé a tratar con él, pero sin embargo ¿por que me dejé llevar por mis emociones?, ellas son las causantes de que siempre resulte herida. Sentimientos, aquellos que dicen que es lo que sientes, lo que yo he sentido en estos últimos nueve años ha sido puro dolor y desprecio de las demás personas, pero creo que también agradezco que me hayan dado unos momentos de felicidad aquellas personas que se han hecho cargo de mi. Pero… ese no es el punto.

Ahora estoy parada aquí en medio de la lluvia, las gotas caen a mi alrededor y no siento nada; es como si todo mi organismo se hubiese entumecido porque ni el viento llego a sentir. El tiempo llora por mí, ya que yo, no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo.

¡Alguien tan superficial como podría haberse enamorado de alguien como yo!, así es como soy: una chica de ojos amatista, cabello azabache con destellos algo morados largo hasta la cintura, de estatura media, con una tez blanca, a quien le gusta el color negro, y no le gusta entablar conversación con las demás personas, resumiendo: soy una antisocial, pero también soy muy inteligente, soy la mejor en mi clase, que eso también me convierte en una nerd. Si, los conocidos mataditos que se la pasan haciendo cosas extrarriculares para los maestros o ya sea para la misma materia. Visto de negro todo los días, siempre algunas de las personas del plantel donde estudio, me tratan mal, y me dicen cosas muy groseras, sin embargo pongo oídos sordos y me apresuro a llegar a mi aula, me siento segura, pero cuando no, me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco de todo, sin importar nada, necesito ser la mejor y demostrarlo ante los demás, ya que mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña, creo que tenía cinco años, y me tuve que ir con mis tíos, ellos me han apoyado en todo, y por eso quiero agradecérselos, con mis mejores notas. Ya que sin ellos, no sería nadie, aunque no me juzguen en la forma que visto, siempre saben que doy lo mejor de mi, y que antes demostraba mis sentimientos hacia los demás, por eso comprenden mi carácter, he sufrido mucho desde niña, aunque tenga su cariño, necesito el cariño de mis padres, los cuales ya no tengo, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por fortuna yo no iba con ellos, eso siempre me dicen mis tíos, aunque yo no lo veo de ese modo, hubiese querido morir con ellos, pero el hubiese no existe, ni existió y ni existirá.

Hace cuatro días, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul marino, tez pálida como la nieve, un poco más alto que yo, amable en muy contadas ocasiones, ya que es muy frío, usa unas gafas que con ellos tiene un toque misterioso; fue el que me ayudó cuando tenia problemas con sus amigos, que me habían empujado y por consecuencia yo me caí, tiré mis cosas, él me ayudó a recogerlas. Cuando acabamos:

Disculpa a mis amigos, a veces, son insoportables – fue lo que dijo de manera estoica.

No te preocupes, siempre pasa, ya estoy acostumbrada – respondí.

Bueno, como disculpas, ¿aceptarías ir a la cafetería con nosotros? – preguntó, ya de otra forma, pero con un dejo de frialdad.

En ese momento, sabía perfectamente en lo que me pasaría, si me iba con ellos – fue lo que pensé, sin embargo, acepté la invitación.

En el trayecto, sus amigos empezaron hacerme algunas bromas, no pesadas, pero si divertidas ya que nos empezamos a reír, y para mi sorpresa también lo hice, pero en ese momento no me importo y trataba de disfrutar el momento.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Sakura, pidió una malteada, ella es bonita, tiene cabello castaño claro, unos ojos esmeralda, tez con un deje de palidez, e iguales en la estatura, pero es muy egocéntrica, cree que el mundo gira alrededor de ella. Y lo que no se como es que su novio Shaoran, es un sádico, y directo con las personas, no le importa lastimarlas, ya que siempre que dice algo las lastima, y como que a veces se pone exageradamente serio, pero es por que tiene que cuidar también su reputación mas de lo usual, por igual hace bromas demasiado pesadas, de un humor negro, su cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros, de color castaño y ojos de color ámbar como la miel, es alto, esa es su complexión, y a veces que lo veo, esta peleándose con Eriol, el chico que me ayudó con mis cosas, rara vez me pregunto el motivo de porque se llevan tan bien, si tienen carácter opuestos, aunque se dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Después de que tomamos el almuerzo, descubrimos que todos teníamos cosas en común, auque ellos, eran populares, es decir, superficiales, de hecho así se les califican, ellos también se podrían decir que eran nerd, ya que tenían las mejores calificaciones, pero ninguno se dejaba. También, Sakura perdió a su mamá, Shaoran a su padre, pero Eriol; el día en que murieron sus padres, él se había enojado con ellos, por lo que me dijo, él tenía diez años cuando eso pasó, y que ahora vive con su abuelo, literalmente ya que no se la pasa en la casa, siempre anda de viaje, o en su trabajo. Así que técnicamente todo el día, no las pasamos juntos, tomamos las mismas clases y no lo sabía. Bueno eso ni siquiera me importaba, por que no se quienes son mis compañeros de clase, de hecho me da igual, ya que he oído que ni siquiera ellos, es decir mis "compañeros" intentan hablarme, para mi mucho que mejor, no me gustaría estarme involucrando con mas gente. Me llevaron a casa, pero se quedó un rato el pelinegro. Y cuando nos despedimos, él se acerco a mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos, no pude reaccionar y solamente me quedé estática. Cuando terminó de abrazarme puso sus manos en mis hombros y se me quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos y después posó sus labios en mi mejilla izquierda, se marchó sin mirar atrás, mientras que yo me perdía en la oscuridad.

Continuara…

Nota de autora:

Bueno aquí esta uno fanfic de CCS, como ya lo habrán notado ¬¬, pero lo sorprendente es que, me dejaron en la escuela hacer un cuento, así que fue este el que hice, pero obvio utilice mis propios personajes, no mas que para subirlo a FF lo trate de acoplar a este anime y manga. Que a mí me gusto como quedo. Este en el titulo del capitulo, esta escrito en Aleman y quiere decir "Empiezo". Y otra cosa, en algunos casos, me a estado ayudando mi contraparte Ray, si en situaciones medias románticas, aunque no tanto. Ahora si me voy, y dejen comentarios, se acepta de todo, a excepción de virus. Sep ya se esta muy corto, tratare de alargarlo un poco mas.

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_


	3. Zweifeln

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el crédito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo único mío de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas.

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estará hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Y caracteres distintos a los verdaderos. Espero que les guste. Pero creo que el resumen no tiene nada que ver.

Capitulo Dos: ƒ** Zweifeln** ƒ

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté pensé que todo era un sueño, producto de mi imaginación por el cual mi subconsciente se comunicaba conmigo pidiendo que me relacionara con más gente. En realidad ya era un poco tarde, pero no mucho para poder ir a la escuela caminando, cuando salí de la casa pude ver a Shaoran que estaba arriba de su Ferrari color rojo con líneas en la parte del cofre color negro con una alineación blanca; había pasado a recogerme para irnos juntos, ese gesto no me lo esperaba, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, así que me fui con él.

Me cayó bien, si podría ser sádico y hasta masoquista pero tuvimos una conexión de cómo si toda la vida nos hubiéramos conocido. En el trayecto me platico, como era que se habían conocido. Según, dice él que fue chistoso, ya que la primera vez que se vieron ninguno de ellos se podía ver en pintura, ya que siempre estaban enfrentándose con cualquier cosa o por que uno llamaba mas la atención que el otro, así que nada mas de repente dejamos esas discusiones sin sentido y nos hicimos buenos amigos.

Y no tengo idea de como paso eso – me dijo como que si lo que estuviera recordando fuese doloroso, pero aun así, no mostró debilidad ante mi.

Así que, ustedes se hicieron amigos por que eran enemigos, no? – trate de relajarlo

Literalmente, si, pero creo que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado los tres, pero eso que no lo sepa Eriol por que se va a sentir mas superior de lo que ya se siente – fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que ellos tres tuvieron que salir adelante por si mismos, mientras que yo parecía una simbiótica(1)

De acuerdo, no le diré nada… y por cierto cuanto tiempo tienes con Sakura?

Pues llevamos como tres años, pero al principio pensé que Eriol sentía algo por ella, pero me di cuenta de que la quiera como a una hermana, así que por eso, mucho mas seguido nos peleábamos, pero afortunadamente él me lo dijo, así que quede como un estupido al pensar que el la quería de otra forma

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, decirte a ti mismo… estupido…

Mira, sabes que, ya no te cuento nada ¬¬, te burlas de lo que digo y yo pensé que eras diferente, rompes las estadísticas que tenia sobre ti ¬¬

De hecho siempre rompo las estadísticas, los conceptos, y lo que se inventan sobre mi y no sigo las reglas, siempre y cuando yo quiero, que eso quede claro – creo que ya estábamos cerca.

Cuando llegamos al plantel. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros, en especial en mí, ya que era inusual que una Dark se paseara con un Popular, muy quitados de la pena, pero, Shaoran pasó una mano sobre mi hombro y me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y tuve mi mirada en alto.

Después nos encontraron los otros, me habían pedido ir a una fiesta con ellos al día siguiente, el anfitrión iba ser Eriol, el pasaría a recogerme. Creo que ese día, no pude hacerme a la idea de que iba a ir a una fiesta sólo para los populares, tenía que ir bien vestida, fue ahí cuando cometí el error de pensar con mi sentido común, de dejarme llevar por lo que dicen, hacerle caso a la gente y no oír mi propia voz, que a gritos me decía que no hiciera eso, que fuera como siempre me visto.

En la tarde, me quede encerrada en mi habitación, tratando de decidir que era lo que me iría a poner para ir a la fiesta. Así que le fui a pedir algo a mi tía ya que ella tenia una blusa que me había gustado.

De hecho si fui vestida de negro pero sólo con toques sotisficados, había ido elegante, y ese concepto incluye también blanco. En realidad ese era el tercer día que convivía con ellos, cuando se llegó la hora tan anhelada, Eriol pasó por mí a las ocho de la noche en su carro deportivo color azul marino; que también era un Ferrari, y fuimos directo a su casa, eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero en el trayecto… nos desviamos un poco y fuimos a otro lado, en realidad no tenia idea de donde me encontraba, pero Eriol pudo hacer correr al auto a una velocidad de 240 y se sentía tan genial, ya que la adrenalina te recorría por todo el cuerpo y hacia que desearas algo mas peligroso que eso…

Tomoyo, sabes, quiero decirte algo – empezó, se notaba un poco nervioso y eso me extraño, pero aun así no bajaba la velocidad.

¿Y que quieres decirme? – le dije.

Es que en estos días, que hemos convivido, creo que tú me empiezas a gustar, no… de hecho creo que ya me había enamorado de ti, y no me había dado cuenta de ello.

No lo podía creer – pensé – este… no sé que decir.

No tienes que decir algo, solo lo quería que lo supieras.

De hecho es tan repentino, que… - pero el me calló con sus labios, ya que el auto se había quedado inmóvil para que pudiera besarme, no sabia que hacer, solo sentí que mis emociones, tomaron control y correspondí el beso. He ahí otro error más grande que el otro.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos ahora si, a su casa pero no sabia que tema entablar para hacer una conversación, el silencio se hizo muy pesado e irritante para mi, creí que en el trayecto me desmayaría por tanto silencio, si podría ser antisocial, y todo pero también necesito hablar auque sea conmigo misma, pero no podía hacerlo por que alguien estaba aun costado de mi, por otro lado, me di cuenta de que el venía como si nada, creo que está bien entrenado con eso de no mostrar emociones, yo también, pero ellas toman el control algunas veces, pero mi cara sigue sin emoción alguna, he oído que me apodan corazón de roca, y la dama del frío invierno ya que no muestro ninguna de mis emociones, y cuando paso cerca de las personas queda un silencio abrumador, pero lo que ellas no saben es que por dentro estén como locas y quieran salir a la superficie como estaban en ese momento.

Llegamos a su casa, habían pocas personas, todos se me quedaron viendo raro, especialmente Shaoran, y Sakura. Tenían que estarlo, ya que como había dicho, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra, una falda en corte de pico y una blusa blanca que me llegaba hasta el ombligo. Me habían dicho que me veía bien y resaltaba más mis bellos ojos amatistas.

Estuvimos bailando por un rato, cuando los chicos se fueron quien sabe a donde y me dejaron con Sakura, pero también ella desapareció, así que me dediqué a buscarlos. Trate de preguntarles a las personas que estaban ahí, pero decidí que lo mejor era buscarlos por mi propia cuenta, después de cierto tiempo los encontré, adentro de una habitación, bueno de hecho no los podía ver pero si oír, porque habían dejado la puerta entre abierta y de vista solo podía ver a Sakura que estaba abrazada de Shaoran que estaban viendo hacia delante, supuse que ahí estaba Eriol, pero estaba apunto de hablarles cuando oí algo que no me podía creer.

Continuara…

**Nota de autores:**

Artemissa: bueno como verán aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esto… además le agradezco a Ray, que me ayudara con eso del beso, ya que yo no soy muy romántica, para estar redactando algo así.

Ray: de hecho, fue algo simple, casi no tiene romance, para poder llevar la misma trama que estas describiendo, por eso no quise expresarme demasiado n.nU

Atemissa: también agradezco sus review a**Shami, Malu Daidoji, la lectora, Johanna-Ikari**

Ray: no se olviden de dejar algún comentario… hasta la proxima n.n

Artemissa: pero antes, tengo que aclarar algo ya que a Ray se le olvido."simbiótico"(1) quiere decir depender de alguien o de algo, conocido con la palabra "invesil" bueno creo que así se escribe o era así? "imbesil" bueno una de esas dos. ¬¬

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_


	4. Schmerz

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el crédito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo único mío de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas.

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estará hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Y caracteres distintos a los verdaderos. Espero que les guste. Pero creo que el resumen no tiene nada que ver.

Capitulo Tres: ƒ** Schmerz** ƒ

Era algo que en realidad no me podía creer, pero después de unos dos segundos me di cuenta de que si podía pasar, lo que estaban diciendo mis "amigos"…

Esta bien, se lo he dicho y me a correspondido, así que ahora me deben dinero. – había dicho Eriol, pero lo que me sorprende fue en la forma que dijo, lo dijo de una forma fría e indiferente, antes lo había oído hablar de esa forma, pero esta vez fue distinto, tal vez por lo que dijo y especialmente que estaba dirigido especialmente para mi. Y por primera vez en mis 9 años sin emociones, dejé que se escapara una lagrima, era muy solitaria y "fría" aunque en realidad se sentía muy caliente y mas por donde dejaba su rastro, pero solamente fue esa la única que derrame, no había motivo alguno para derramar cientos de ellas. No lo iba a permitir, aunque quisieran ser libres. Sin embargo ahí me quedé, en vez de irme y olvidar todo, tratando de oír que más decían.

OK. Eriol, te lo pondremos en tu cuenta, mañana por la mañana, así que ahora rómpele el corazón muy lentamente –había dicho la castaña, con esa voz que a veces te retumban los oídos.- no mejor espérate, y dale una puñalada por la espalda, para que así veamos como "estalla", será mas divertido ver eso.

Eso seria fantástico, alguien va a sufrir… pude darme cuenta, que a veces le lastima lo que dicen los demás, así que no te preocupes será maravilloso verla ahí, llorando sin importar nada. – dijo el pelicastaño. – aunque realmente quisiera ver, que es lo que hace para poder salir de esta intacta o por lo menos con su poca dignidad que le quede.

Eso fue lo peor de todo, que Shaoran que lo consideraba como mi hermano mayor, me traiciona de la forma más vil que pudo haberme hecho. Mientras que Sakura no aprendiera de sus errores, aunque bien dicen por ahí, es de humanos cometer errores, pero yo opino distinto, entre mas errores cometamos, mas inhumanos nos volvemos, ya que no aprendemos de lo que hacemos. Sin embargo, no se da cuenta de que ella misma se hace daño. Tal vez… a ellos no los odié tanto, ya que las palabras se las lleva el viento, al que si realmente odie en ese instante fue a Eriol, que por él, fue que me haya juntado con ellos, y depositar mi entera confianza, pero tan bien yo tuve la culpa, ya que sabía en lo que me metía, con toda la intención me metí en la boca del lobo, pero también me di cuenta de que no estoy también entrenada como creí. Para no demostrar ninguna reacción que no me espero en algún momento.

Después de oír, de que técnicamente todo era una apuesta, me fui de ahí con pasos lentos y silenciosos, así como había llegado, luego me quedé donde estaba el ponche, tome un vaso de "eso", era de un color rojizo-anaranjado y por lo que se contiene jugo de mango, naranja y de piña, es como una combinación exótica de cierta forma pero que contiene alcohol, además ya estoy acostumbrada a tomarlo, pero como siempre sentí que en mi garganta tenia fuego ya que me estaba quemando con el primer trago, después de que me lo tome la sentía muy seca y áspera, después me volvía a servir y un solo sorbo me lo acabé. Al momento alguien me agarraba por el hombro y volteé a ver quien era, Eriol, me estaba viendo tiernamente, pero creo que su mirada ya no era la misma, o al menos ya no lo veía igual.

Me aparto de ahí y fuimos al balcón, me tenia abrazada por la espalda y su quijada sobre mi hombro, desde ahí se podían apreciar cientos de estrellas; también estaba la luna tan resplandeciente y mas por que era luna llena, nada mas, que no pude apreciarla como siempre lo hacía, estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones y aun me pregunto en que estaba pensando, el me decía y me decía muchas cosas pero no le prestaba atención, solo miraba hacia la nada, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía la mínima idea de lo que me preguntaba, así que lo último que recuerdo que dijo fue:

Te llevo a casa – lo dijo tan amable.

Solamente asentí. Y deje que mis pasos me llevaran

De camino a mi casa se volvió a situar el silencio, si aquel silencio que al principio me disgustaba y ahora era mi completo amigo y aliado, creo que fue tan relajante que ya no me acordaba en donde estaba, pero también sentí que rápido llegamos, porque después pude ver que aquel chico de mirada misteriosa me abría la puerta y me daba la mano para ayudarme a salir. Se la tomé, y baje sin dificultad, aunque también pude hacerlo sin su ayuda, solté su mano y pretendía ir directo a la puerta pero se interpuso y me acorraló en sus brazos, yo ahí estuve, tratando de que su colonia se quedara grabada en mi memoria, y todo su ser porque después de lo que había sucedido, ya no volvería entablar conversación con el, ni siquiera le dirigiría la mirada. Luego me alzó el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, pero se me acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca, cuando sentí el contacto, me separé de él, me vio extrañado y trato de volverme abrazar, pero yo ya no lo dejé y fue cuando tenía que decirle:

Ya no vuelvas a buscarme – le dije de una manera fría.

¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunto, ya que no entendía nada.

A eso exactamente – le volví a responder

Pero sigo sin entenderte

Pobre iluso, creíste que no me daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo- le dije de forma cínica y la sonrisa que le copie a Shaoran, esa llena de maldad.

¿Suceder?, no sé de qué me estés hablando.

Bueno, solo en resumen, ni tú, ni tus amigos van a hacerme daño, nadie lo ha hecho, ni nadie lo hará. Así que si me permites déjame pasar o me conocerás.

Tomoyo, si creo que tienes razón, lástima que ya te diste cuenta, iba a ser un gran espectáculo, además, lo íbamos a ser público – lo dijo descaradamente.

Bueno, ya me aclaraste todo así que permiso – le dije de una forma no muy sutil.

No, tu no te vas, por que necesito que todo este completo – vi que tenia una sonrisa, y que también se me acercaba

Me agarró por las muñecas y no me dejaba ir, así que me rehusaba ante los movimientos tan bruscos que me estaba dando. Luego en ese momento, el incrédulo me trató de calmar agarrándome de los hombros, pero se creyó que ya me había calmado, sin embargo me volteó para quedar cara a cara, y fue en ese momento aproveche para darle una patada en su parte baja. Sólo vi. que se quedó adolorido ahí en la acera. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré, mis tíos, sólo me vieron, pero no dijeron nada, me fui a mi cuarto, ahí me quede sola como siempre lo estaba, aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca estaba sola, contaba con mis tíos. Me metí al baño, me mire al espejo, estaba muy agitada, el sudor corría por todo mi cuerpo, y de repente mi puño fue directo al espejo y este se quebró en muchos pedazos, solo se podría decir que me aruñe, nada grave, me desinfecté y me vendé, trate de olvidar todo lo que sucedió, sin embargo demasiadas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza y todas ellas eran de los momentos "felices" que habíamos compartido los cuatro, después de tanto pensar me quedé dormida unas cuantas horas.

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola que tal, se que creo que muchas(os) me querrán matar por lo que he escrito, si ya lo se, pero la historia original (que es mía) así esta, y no puedo cambiarla mucho, pero bueno ya lo hice, pero también les informo que el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo, al menos que quieran un epilogo díganme y tratare de hacerlo. Se me olvidaba el titulo del capitulo anterior se llamo "DUDA" y este se llama "DOLOR", están escritos en alemán. También agradezco sus review a**Shami, Malu Daidoji, Johanna-Ikari, amycvs y angeli014,** y disculpa creo que voy a tener en mi conciencia u.u .

Espero pronto leerlas. n.n JA-NE

_**Sangre. Esa que no debe correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. Disfrutas viéndola correr??**_


	5. Märtyrertod

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el crédito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo único mío de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas. Dedicado a **Daulaci**

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estará hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Y caracteres distintos a los verdaderos. Espero que les guste. Pero creo que el resumen no tiene nada que ver.

Capitulo Cuatro: ƒ** Märtyrertod** ƒ

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con algo de dolor de cabeza, creo que había sido por haber bebido anoche, pero sinceramente no creo que haya hecho efecto algo tan insignificante ya que en si, mucho alcohol no contiene la bebida, pero si estaba fermentada. Me fui directo a bañarme y así poder quitarme la pereza y el dolor de cabeza que traía; aunque a esos dolores ya estaba acostumbrada ya que siempre me empezaba a doler con cualquier cosa. Trate de ir igual, como si lo que hubiera sucedido, fuera una piedra en el camino. Y así es como lo considero.

Cuando intentaba salir de casa, mis tíos me desearon un buen día, estaban desayunando en el comedor, pero note algo en la mirada de mi tía, creo que denotaban culpabilidad y lastima, pero no dije nada, trate de ignorar el hecho, después de que cerré la puerta, en toda la ciudad estaba lloviendo, muy tenue, era como si una brisa chocara con mi rostro, pero eso no me importo me sentía bien estar debajo de eso que parecía lluvia, aunque para muchos no les gustara, pude observar que varias personas se iban a refugiar a un establecimiento o trataban de ir lo mas rápido que podían para no mojarse, sin embargo yo, aun seguía caminando debajo de lo que llamaban lluvia.

Después de caminar por un rato llegue al plantel, casi no había nadie, solo unos cuantos estudiantes refugiados en unos salones con sus amigos o compañeros, me fui directo a las canchas y heme aquí, debajo ya de una regadera, ya que la lluvia aumentó la intensidad de sus gotas, ahora estoy parada en medio de la cancha de básquet, con toda mi ropa húmeda, caminé y me detuve, luego gire mi rostro hacia el cielo, a quien le sonreí de una forma triste y lastimera. Así estuve unos cuantos minutos, hasta que oí unos pasos se acercaban, no le di importancia. Sin embargo… alguien pronuncio mi nombre.

Daidouji, necesito hablar contigo – dijo alguien detrás de mí, giré sobre mis talones y pude ver la causa de mis problemas.

No hay nada de que hablar, Hiragizawa – le dije de la manera más fría que pude, creo que ni siquiera el frío que se siente, lo dejaría tan helado.

Claro que hay muchas cosas de que hablar y aunque no me quieras escuchar, lo harás. – se le oía su voz desesperada.

Y según tú ¿cómo? – le contesté arrogantemente

Obligándote…

Nunca debes de obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere… es desagradable cuando hacen eso – le conteste de la misma forma

Entonces déjame explicarte

… - me quede pensando por un momento – esta bien, puedes proseguir con "tu" relato.

Esa apuesta si fue cierta, sin embargo no pensaba que terminaría así, por que después de que platicamos en la cafetería me empezaste a gustar, les comente a Shaoran y a Sakura sobre lo ocurrido, y solamente me dijeron que no les importaban lo que hiciera, sin embargo quería que cumpliera la apuesta, y lo hice…

No puedo creerte – le corte

Déjame terminar – me suplica – y lo hice, pero cuando me empezaron a decir que tenia que hacerte sufrir, eso ya no estaba en mis planes, y supongo que fue donde tu te fuiste y no acabaste de oír lo que estábamos diciendo. Les dije que no y ellos pues se resignaron, pero ellos también te aprecian de verdad, pero es que así es su naturaleza, no los puedes cambiar.

¿Y fue por eso que anoche me trataste de una manera muy estoica? – le pregunte con un deje de alteración

En cierta forma si, ya que no me dejaste explicar, solo llegaste a conclusiones – su voz cambio a algo de indignación

No me importa ya lo que digas, nunca te volveré a creer

Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Si realmente me quieres como dices, entonces nunca vuelvas a buscarme o dirigirme la palabra- le contesté.

¿Estás completamente segura? – preguntó un poco dudoso

Si, nunca lo había estado como ahora.

Si ese es tu deseo, te lo cumpliré… que seas muy feliz "mi amatista"

Después de oír eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue alejando cada vez más de mi y para siempre. Solamente pude observar su silueta desaparecer, en cambio después me senté; miré de nuevo hacia el cielo y me reí de una forma tan macabra, que solo se podía oír el eco de mi risa y el aleteo de las aves asustadas, luego sólo dejé que el viento se llevara estas palabras "en algún lugar, siempre… será invierno".

FIN

**Notas de autora:**

Hola mina!!... como empezare, si esta muy corto el final, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer… si me han de querer linchar, pero tranquilos que no expanda el pánico, haré un epilogo, y ahí me va a ayudar Ray, pero me parece, que tendrán que esperar ya que en primera estoy en semana de exámenes (que horror) y en segunda no tengo todavía idea de lo que escribiré, así que espero que sean pacientes, me parece que van a ser dentro de dos semanas cuando suba el epilogo, solo espero que sea un poco antes. Bueno gracias por leer.

Agradecimientos a: **Malu Daidoji, Johanna-Ikari y angeli014 **y también a todos los demás que leen. Arigatou nos vemos en el siguiente… bye.. ahh.. Antes el titulo es MARTIRIO… ahora si adiós.


	6. Cuento de Recuerdos Epilogo

♫**£"FRIO"£♫**

**Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen los derechos de autor. Eso ya lo sabemos, ¬¬ de quien si pertenece son a las famosas CLAMP, a ellas denle el crédito de crear tan famosas historias, o Lo único mío de aquí es la historia que se desarrolla.

**Resumen:** Todos creen que el león es como lo pintan, pero en verdad es cierto?? Grupos sociales muy distintos al que estamos acostumbrados, rompen las reglas.

**Autor:** Marpesa Fane-li マルペサ・ファネ-リ

**Notas:** Este fanfic, estará hecho por mi parte Artemissa, y puede que ayude Ray. Universo Alterno. Lo que esta en cursiva es lo que piensa Eriol.

Epilogo: ƒ** Cuento de Recuerdos **ƒ

Y así es como termina esa historia – le contesto una mujer un poco madura, ya que casi alcanzaba los 27 años de edad.

Pero no me gusta el final, kasaan – replico una niña de unos seis años de edad, con unos ojos color azul marino y cabello negro con reflejos morados.

Pero me dijiste que querías algo diferente, no que siempre con los finales que dicen "y vivieron felices para siempre", eso fue lo que me comentaste Eri

Bueno, esta bien, si fue cierto, pero a pesar de estar muy triste me encanto, ya que utilizaste tu nombre y el de otosan junto con los de mis tíos… aunque eso yo te lo pedí – rió de forma inocente la pequeña

Si, pero me dio un montón de trabajo inventarte una historia para que te duermas, que además eso es lo que deberías de estar haciendo en este preciso momento, jovencita – le comento su madre

Esta bien, pero con una condición

Cual?

Que mañana me la vuelvas a contar para aprendérmela, si?

Esta bien, pero ahora ya duérmete

Se acerco a la niña y le deposito un beso en la frente, la tapo con las sabanas, y después se fue directo a la puerta, donde se quedo unos momentos para poder observar como su hija cerraba sus ojos de tan cansado día, apago la luz de la habitación y dejo entre abierto por alguna razón que se presentase.

Después solo pudo darse media vuelta y dar unos pasos fuera de la habitación ya que alguien la tomo de la cintura y la arrincono contra la pared, en la cual los dos individuos se quedaron viendo fijamente con esos ojos zafiro y amatistas, luego se pudo observar que uno de los cuerpos caía inconsciente a las brazos de sus ser amado.

El chico de cabello negro azulado, cargo a su esposa y la llevo a la habitación, donde la deposito con sumo cuidado en la cama, para que no se hiciera mas daño, así que tomo el teléfono y marco a un numero, que ya se sabia de memoria. Después de acabar de hablar se sentó al lado de la cama contemplando a su querida y angelical amante.

Sin embargo, al pasar un cierto tiempo se oyó sonar el timbre de la casa, en el cual el señor de esta, fue abrir para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, los cuales se habían casado hace tiempo igual que el. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar para que así, pudieran hablar sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Pero también, para que se pudieran refugiar del frío que estaba haciendo ese día, además de que traían a Raito cargando, se refugiaba en los brazos de su padre, bien dormido y acurrucado en su pecho. Los guió a la recamara de su hija.

El de ojos color café claro, recostó a su hijo a un lado de Eri, que yacía completamente dormida, y lo arropo, al terminar salio de ahí junto con los otros dos adultos. Se fueron directamente a la habitación del dueño de la casa, se abrieron paso y observaron que su amiga estaba un poco pálida.

Rápidamente el chico de ojos cafés, agarro el maletín que traía cargando su esposa, y se dispuso a revisar a su amiga, trato con ella unos momentos, pero parecía que no podía dar crédito a lo que había descubierto, así que decidió volver a verificar con el mismo procedimiento que había realizado anteriormente, pero pareciera ser que sus instintos no fallaban porque volvieron a dar lo mismo. Así que opto por la manera más fácil, sacarle sangre, y hacerle estudios para poder tener una base y decir lo que le ocurría. Cuando acabo de sacar unos cinco mililitros de sangre, se dio me día vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin dar explicación a nadie, eso era lo que quería hacer, sin embargo alguien lo detuvo por el brazo, y vio unos ojos suplicantes que necesitaban saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya había subido a su carro, cuando el de ojos zafiro pudo reaccionar de lo que había dicho su amigo, en si no lo podía creer, era verdad eso que le había dicho y por eso quería hacer lo estudios correspondientes en el hospital en el que trabajaba?. Solo tendría que esperar a que llegara, eso era lo complicado, tener que esperar más o menos como una hora, hasta que él llegara.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda, trato de guiar a su amigo, hasta la habitación de su esposa, para que pudieran cuidarla los dos juntos… cuando llegaron notaron que ella ya estaba despierta y con una media sonrisa ya que se fijo que su amiga estaba ahí, eso quería decir que su hermano también se encontraba por algún lugar de la casa.

Sakura. Como estas? – pregunto la que estaba recostada en la cama

Bien Tomoyo, pero tu no estas en la condición de preguntar eso, tu eres la que esta mal – le contesto la de ojos esmeralda

No te preocupes, estaré bien, verdad Eriol?

Si, tu estas completamente bien, pero si me preguntas Shaoran no esta, se fue al hospital, llegara como dentro de una hora

Ohh. Y eso por que, que no era hoy el día de descanso, bueno de hecho es mañana, pero con el simple hecho de pasar ya las once de la noche, quiere decir que el debería de estar descansando y no en el hospital, cierto?

Bueno Tomoyo, es cierto, pero se presento un problema y tuvo que regresarse, luego viene.

Y donde esta Raito?

Esta en la habitación de Eri, durmiendo igual que ella – le contesto su amiga

Y me podrías decir que significo todo ese "cuento" que le contaste a nuestra hija – le dijo el de cabello negro azulado

Ahh, pues un cuento, que fue realidad. O acaso así no fue la historia?

Etto, de que hablan? – pregunto la otra chica

Es que hace rato, cuando estaba acostando a Eri, le conté un cuento que en realidad no fue tan cuento, ya que sucedió, te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos y me tiraron y desde entonces no nos hemos separado… bueno después del mal entendido.

Ahh, ya me acorde, y eso le contaste

Y con nuestros nombres, aunque Eri fue quien se lo pidió, que usara nuestros nombres

Si, pero ella sabe que fue un cuento inventado, y además quería algo distinto. No como los de Disney, que siempre acaban viviendo felices para siempre

Y que acaso nosotros no acabamos viviendo felices para siempre? – dijo exaltado Eriol

Si, pero para ello, tuve que pasar por cosas y también tu, además fue un ejemplo, no le iba a contar toda la historia, lo que ocurrió después de que te fueras y yo me quedara bajo la lluvia.

…

…

Ay Shaoran, ya llega por favor T.T – pensó la chica de ojos esmeralda

Trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible en su carro, como ya era de noche solo había unos cuantos carros que estaban en la avenida hiendo de aquí para allá. Doblo hacia la izquierda, ya se podía divisar el hospital, se dirigió al estacionamiento.

Bajo del ascensor y se dirigió con la encargada de esa hora, le explico lo que quería que hiciera con la muestra de sangre, ella se negaba ya que como no era una paciente del hospital, no se podían hacer análisis de alguien de fuera, sin embargo Shaoran utilizo un as bajo la manga, le dijo que si lo hacia, cuando el llegara de su descanso la acompañaría a almorzar, fue cuando ella acepto la propuesta y se dirigió hacia una puerta y se adentro en la habitación. Dejando a Shaoran esperando y haciendo guardia hasta que ella llegara.

Después de una pequeña discusión, ya los tres estaban calmados, si bueno Sakura estaba aliviada ya que no vería como se desenlazaría la batalla, entre palabras y cosas hirientes. Era algo muy útil, el haber aprendido a usar la mascarada de indiferencia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, Sakura estaba recordando como ocurrió el hecho de cómo se conocieron y el motivo de su despedida.

Cuando ella se había quedado riendo, otras dos personas que estaban cerca de ahí, habían observado todo lo ocurrido, se sentían culpables de no poder hacer nada y todo por complicar la apuesta que habían hecho hace cinco días. Habían echado a perder la relación de su amigo todo por una estupida apuesta, aunque al principio les resultaba divertido, ya que no conocían a fondo a aquella chica que por varios meses la habían estado observando pero solo en las clases ya que después de eso, se les desaparecía y no sabían por donde le había dado. Sin embargo quien la estaba observando solo eran dos personas, la tercer persona no estaba enterado de lo que estaban tramando sus amigos, si no hace poco tiempo, el había accedido sin ninguna objeción, pero, algo fue lo que cambio en los planes de los otros, el que su amigo se haya enamorado no lo tenían planeado, pero sin embargo no quitaron el dedo del renglón y casi lo habían obligado a que acabara la apuesta, ya que a ellos no les habían enseñado quedarse en el camino de algo que se quiere que se haga, pero ahora era todo distinto, esa chica les había caído mega súper bien que mejor solo se conformaron con saber que Eriol ya se le había declarado y estarían juntos. Más nunca se pusieron a pensar si ella algún día descubriría eso, y vaya que fue rápida en como descubrir la verdad. Ese día todo pasó muy rápido, pero, fue cuando ella estaba en el hospital siendo atendida por muchos médicos y ellos estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que Eriol había ido por los tíos de Tomoyo.

Se bajo del carro y se dirigió a la puerta. Toco el timbre y vio que la que le abrió la puerta era su mujer. Se adentro y pudo saber lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

Pudo ver a su hermana ya con su color natural y solo se limito a sonreír como lo hacia con ella, fue y la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecía su único "hermano".

Bueno ya que estamos los cuatro, quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió cuando yo le dije que no quería saber nada de él – empezó la chica de ojos amatistas.

Esta bien, pero no se para que quieres saber algo que ocurrió hace once años aproximadamente – le dijo su hermano – bueno esta bien, te voy a contar – cambio de opinión ya que le había ofrecido una mirada poco amable

Yo sigo diciendo que no tiene caso que te lo cuenten – opino Sakura – eso ya ocurrió deberías de olvidarlo

Pues entre mas me lo nieguen, yo mas insistiré

Mejor empieza Shaoran no quiero estar oyendo a Tomoyo, me va a dar una migraña, ahh y cuando acabes me dices que fue lo que ocurrió haya en el hospital – le ordeno Eriol

FLASH BACK

Todo ocurrió cuando Eriol se alejo y tú te quedas ahí sentada, pero después de eso vi que te acostaste, pero como estaba lloviendo un poco más fuerte, Sakura trato de llevarme a un salón cerca de ahí, para que pudiéramos vigilarte…

Había pasado aproximadamente como una hora, y tu seguías sin mover ni siquiera ni un apiz, volvimos a salir de ahí, caminamos hasta donde estabas tu, pero lo que me sorprendió fue, ver algo rojo alrededor de tu cuerpo, nos asustamos y te toque, estabas con pulso muy bajo, estabas ardiendo en calentura, Sakura y nos pusimos bien pálidos, yo marque a un hospital para que mandaran a una ambulancia y ella le marco a Eriol para que fuera por tus tíos.

Cuando llego la ambulancia, preguntaron quien era su pariente, yo les dije que era tu hermano, sabia que no era correcto hacer eso, ya que me preguntarían cosas que a lo mejor con el simple hecho de observarte no sabría que decir, casi no sabíamos nada de ti. Pero aun así me arriesgue, me fui con ellos adentro de la ambulancia, veía como los paramédicos te pusieron un respirador artificial ya que respirabas con mucha dificultad. De repente abriste los ojos y me miraste fijamente, tus ojos amatistas estaban llenos de dolor, pero después oí un sonido, eso no me gusto para nada, ya que los que te estaban atendiendo te estaban dando electroshock para que tu corazón latiera de nuevo, para que estuvieras con vida en este mundo injusto y para que siguieras siendo mi hermana, a la cual tenia que estar protegiendo, pero no, tu hermano fue quien te orillo a hacer esto, por mi fue que tu te intentaras quitar la vida, ya que si no viera sido por mi insistencia de hacer esa apuesta, tu estarías feliz a tu manera junto a Eriol, y supongo que él ahora esta con tus tíos, tratando de explicar lo que paso no a grandes rasgos ya que los únicos que supimos lo que realmente te había pasado éramos nosotros dos, pero Sakura venia en la parte de atrás conduciendo mi auto para que llegara junto conmigo.

Luego de eso, vi como te bajaban en la camilla y se dirigían corriendo a la entrada del hospital, yo iba corriendo detrás de ellos, también vi como unos doctores iban hablando con los paramédicos, se veían preocupados, solo me di cuenta de que yo me había detenido en una gran puerta, y que aun lado de mi se encontraba una enfermera que trataba de hablar con migo pero yo no le hice caso. Cuando salí de mi trance vi que estaba Sakura aun lado de mi, y era ella quien estaba respondiendo lo que la enfermera preguntaba, me pareció que hubo una pregunta que no supo contestar y se fue de ahí a pasar todos los datos a una computadora, aunque yo sentía que estaba ausente, pero lo que en verdad me trajo de vuelta fue el abrazo que me dio Sakura y unas cuantas lagrimas que estaba derramando en mi camisa, la sentía húmeda, pero lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento era esperar y créeme a mi eso no me gusta hacer.

Después de un tiempo, llego Eriol con tus tíos, era la primera vez que los veía, tu tía se parecía mucho a ti, pero supuse que ella era la hermana de tu mama lo único que cambiaba eran sus ojos color escarlata, el tío tenia el cabello grisáceo y ojos dorados utilizaba lentes, se veía muy preocupado. Platique con ellos, todo lo que había sucedido, y el señor se dirigió donde estaba la enfermera que le pregunto cosas a Sakura. También les mencione que les había dicho a los médicos que yo era su hermano. Ellos no dijeron nada pero se veían contentos cuando mencione eso. Luego después de vario tiempo, salio un doctor.

END FLASH BACK

Y lo demás es historia… - menciono Shaoran, se veía con los ojos llorosos

Supongo, pues ese día, por quedarme bastante tiempo en el agua, me pego hipotermia, y me afecto mas, por la herida que me hice – lo dijo de una forma tan sencilla, que exaspero a Eriol y salio de ahí

Deberías hablar con el, nosotros nos vamos, si quieres me puedo llevar a Eri, y así que pase tiempo con Raito, los voy a llevar al parque de diversiones – menciono Sakura

Sakura, háblale a Eriol, necesito decirle lo que descubrí

Esta bien

Salio de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos. Un largo silencio se apodero de aquella habitación, pero ninguno dijo nada, solo se oían el respirar de cada uno y el tic tac del reloj de pared. Entraron los otros dos que habían salido y no espero mas, menciono algo que los dos se quedaron impactados. Así que Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Eri, sacaron de ahí a Raito y también a su sobrina, les avisaron que se la llevarían y la pasarían a dejar mañana en la tarde. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

A parte de oír aquello que les había dicho Shaoran, no habían querido decir ninguna palabra, mas sin ningún prejuicio se acerco el de ojos zafiro hasta la cama de su amada. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, ella sonrió con sensualidad, utilizo sus mañas para poder engatusar a alguien. Pero el tampoco se dejo engañar tan fácilmente, pero aun a pesar de saber que era lo que tenia planeado se dejo llevar por primera vez por su esposa.

_Recuerdo que el día en que despertaste, te me quedaste viendo de distinta forma, ya no era indiferencia, pero tampoco era felicidad, simplemente pude notar que ya me tomabas en cuenta, y por más que me pidieras nunca perseguirte, te seguiría siligiosamente para poder estar a tu lado. Te dije que no deberías haber intentado cortarte, a lo mejor fue por diversión tuya, pero sabias que estabas ya demasiado fría y no resistirías estar ahí, pero sin embargo tu lo hiciste. Y ella me respondió, "los fuertes también se rompen, igual como tu lo hiciste antes de que yo lo hiciera, o acaso me equivoco, Eriol?"_

Eso quedo en el pasado y ahora lo único que podía procesar su cerebro, era que ella otra vez, estaba embarazada. Y tenia el nombre perfecto para su bebe, lo llamaría Yori, no importaba si seria hombre o mujer, quedaba muy bien para uno u otro.

**-FIN-**

Nota de autores

Ray: aquí esta el epilogo, si el gran final tan esperado y lo hice yo.

Artemissa: tranquilo Ray, pero yo fui quien te asistió para que pudiera llevar lo mismo que mi historia.

Ray: si, eso lo se, y agradezco a Malu Daidoji y a Johanna-Ikari, por haber seguido de principio a fin esta historia, ademas de unas cuantas ideas que me dio Johanna. Arigatou.

Artemissa: y también a todos aquellos que se dieron una vuelta por aquí, y lo leyeron. Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
